Albion Pantheon
The Albion Pantheon is the name for the group of Titans that under the leadership of Lahmfada would take control of the island of Albion, and Ireland forming the Albion Druidic Religion. The Albion Pantheon would upon its creation become a member of a larger Pantheon created by Zeus known as the Human Pantheon, and unlike most of the other Human Pantheons the Albion Pantheon remains relatively intact but divided. Members Lahmfada: God of the Sun Main Article : Lahmfada Lahmfada—also known as the All-Father, the Eldest of the Sun and He Who Overthrew His Father represents fatherhood and vengeance, and leads the pantheon with the goddess Mythal. Ingri: The Great Protector Main Article : Ingri Ingri-also known as the Protector and the All-Mother, and goddess of love, is the patron of motherhood and justice and led the pantheon until her death led to Lahmfada leading the Pantheon. In the actual religion she remains alive, as the believers in the Druid religion believe she now resides in heaven as the first marytr. Cuchalainn: God of Progress Main Article : Cuchulainn Mor Lahmfada Cuchalainn-Also known as the god of progress or Cuchailainn Lahmfada is the Albion god of Progress and leadership becoming the most influential member of the Pantheon following the devastation of the Eternity War. Ailpean: Friend of the Dead, the Guide Main Article : Ailpean Ailpean is the albion God of Death and Fortune and guides the dead to the Beyond. He and his twin brother, Caelian, are the eldest children of Lahmfada the All-Father and Ugret the Hearthkeeper. Caelian: Keeper of Secrets Main Article : Caelian Caelian is the twin brother of Ailpean and is the Albion god of secrets and knowledge, and master of the ravens Fear and Deceit. Caelian gave to Albion the gift of knowledge and taught them loyalty and faith in family. Merida: Goddess of the Hunt Main Article : Merida Merida is the Albion Goddess of the Hunt, known also as "blood and force" and the "great hunter. Ugret: the Hearthkeeper Main Article : Ugret Ugret, the Hearthkeeper, is the goddess of all the domestic arts, and the sister of Mirida the Huntress. It is said that Ugret gave the Picts, and Irish the knowledge of how to weave rope and thread, and to use herbs and magic for healing purposes as the only gift she wanted from her marriage to Lahmfada. Brigantia: God of the Craft Main Article : Brigantia Brigantia is the Albion Master of Crafts. He is the brother to Cuchalainn, Caelian, Merida, and Ailpean. He taught Albion the expertise in the making of bows, arrows, and knives to hunt Mirada's gifts. Arawn: Mother of the Sea Main Article : Arawn Arawn is called the Mother of the water, and she is the wife of Ailpean. Arawn would bring to Albion the expertise to build boats. or "landships"—and through this remains the goddess of navigation. Arawn is seen as a tragic member of the pantheon as she is seen as one that brought justice to the fallen member of the pantheon in Ailpean and thus sacrificed her personal love for the protection of Albion, and thus is a symbol of self-sacrifice. Lylr : The Trickster God Main Article : Lylr Lylr-also known as the The Dread Wolf is an enigmatic trickster god of Pantheon, whose supposed betrayal of both the benevolent Creators and the malefic Lahmfada alongside his father is the only explanation most followers of the Druid religion have for the disapearance of Lahmfada. Druid clans view him with wariness and seek to protect themselves and their kin from his treachery. In truth Lylr despite his reputation remained loyal to the Albion Pantheon during the Eternity War and assisted his mother and uncle in ending the life of his father Ailpean, and then following the sacrifice of his mother would go into seclusion with the Cornish. Status of the Pantheon Category:Religion Category:Religion in Europe Category:Human Pantheon